


Going AWOL

by cameandgavewithouttaking



Series: Twisted Tales from the Bunker [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/pseuds/cameandgavewithouttaking
Summary: With Cas and Crowley not answering their calls, Sam and Dean are stuck researching a case on their own.  Dean notices that Sam is exhausted and suggests they unwind.





	Going AWOL

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying with me. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of writing smut. Please be gentle with me.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight the exhaustion he felt.  This case had him stumped.  Castiel was in the wind and summoning Crowley had proved completely useless.  It seemed he and Dean would be on their own for this one.  The comforting squeeze on his shoulder made him smile and he instinctually leaned into the touch.  The younger Winchester cupped his brother’s hand before craning his neck for a kiss.  The smell of gunpowder and leather on Dean’s skin immediately made his body melt and relax.  He felt safe.  “Still nothing,” he murmured tiredly as they parted.

The older Winchester groaned in frustration and fell into one of the polished wooden chairs.  “Damn it,” he grunted.  “And still nothing out of Cas and Crowley?”  Sam just looked up at him tiredly.  “Stupid question,” he admitted and began to massage his younger brother’s shoulders.  Feeling the knotted muscles in Sam’s neck and shoulders made him wish he could just take him to bed and take care of him.  “When was the last time you slept, baby boy?” he asked.

Sam touched the screen of his phone and looked at the time.  “Uh…I think I’m going on eighteen hours now,” he admitted, ignoring the look on Dean’s face as he said it.  “Dude, don’t give me that look.  I want to get this case solved.  If the pattern keeps up, four more people are going to end up dead by the end of the week.”  He could feel the frustrated tears burning under his lids and he pushed the laptop away angrily.

The older Winchester, sensing his brother’s anger, gently took his hand and silently urged him into a standing position, smiling as his Sasquatch of a Sammy followed.  He planted a sweet kiss on his tired brother’s lips and led him toward the showers.  “Come on, baby boy, let’s get you in the shower and into bed.”  A whimper escaped Sam’s lips and he chuckled.  “I’ll even do all the work for you,” he promised as they reached the showers.

Exhaustion was beginning to catch up to the taller brother and he leaned against the wall as Dean played with the water temperature, adjusting the nozzles in a calculated way.  He sidled over to his lover and started to unbutton the flannel.  He frowned and wondered why his brother always insisted on wearing the shirt buttoned over another.  Sam’s eyes were drooping but he was smiling down at his older brother.

“You always take such good care of me,” he murmured as Dean popped the last button and slid the fabric from his shoulders.  The younger Winchester pulled his brother up and let their lips meet in a languid kiss, hinting that he wanted more.

“Easy, baby boy,” the older Winchester murmured against his lips as he pulled the white t-shirt over Sam’s head and tossed it on the floor.  “Let’s get you cleaned up and rested before we do any of that.”  His brother pouted cutely and he chuckled.  “I don’t need my ego getting bruised because you fall asleep.  Now come on, up on your feet, Sammy boy.”

He stood, wobbling slightly, and let Dean unfasten his jeans and pull the rough denim down his legs.  The younger Winchester’s dick twitched with interest and he heard his brother’s throaty chuckle.  “I may do a _little_ something to take the edge off,” he promised and pulled his lover into the shower.  Sam groaned in pleasure as the perfectly warm water cascaded over the tight muscles in his shoulders and down his back.  The feeling of a washcloth on his back made him jump at first but then he relaxed into Dean’s gentle strokes.

The older Winchester took his time.  He made sure every inch was covered in soap before rinsing.  He worked down each leg before moving up and dragging the cloth over the firm globes of Sam’s ass.  Dean would admit that he spent more time than necessary.  “Turn around, Sammy,” he whispered and pulled himself back into a full standing position as his brother turned.  Dean swallowed hard when he saw that his younger brother was _really_ enjoying the special attention.  _Focus on getting him clean first…then you can be as dirty as you want_.  He smirked at his mental commentary and scrubbed the terrycloth over the taller man’s chest.

Sam moaned loudly as his lover’s hands went down to his stomach.  “Dean,” he breathed.

“Patience, baby boy,” he murmured as he moved the cloth to his arm.  He cleaned between each finger and paid attention to the rippling muscles in Sam’s arm before repeating the motions.  As the last of the soap slid from Sam’s body and down the drain, Dean pulled his baby brother to him, crashing their lips together.  “Now…I did promise that I would take the edge off,” he purred when they parted.

The older Winchester wrapped his calloused hand around Sam’s throbbing length, stroking the velvety skin.  The whimper he was rewarded with made him smirk.  “Dean,” Sam whined, canting his hips into the teasing hand.  “Come _on_.”

Dean sank to his knees and looked up at his moose of a brother.  His chest was heaving and his eyes were darkened with lust.  While still stroking, the light-haired man snaked his tongue out and swirled it around the tip.  Finally, he wrapped his lips over the tip and swallowed Sam down inch by inch.  The younger Winchester slumped back against the shower wall and threaded his fingers in his older brother’s hair.  He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Dean could feel his brother shaking and he knew that would be a quickie in every sense of the word.  He could feel Sam’s member starting to pulse in his mouth and he pulled back slightly.  “Just let go, baby boy,” he whispered.  “We can make it last longer later.”  He descended on his younger lover again, quickening his pace.

With a sharp cry, the younger Winchester’s body tensed and he came down his brother’s throat.  “Fuck…shit…God,” he babbled as he watched Dean swallow his seed and get back up to a standing position.  “Jesus Dean…that was…fuck.”

Dean chuckled and pecked his brother’s lips gently.  “Come on, Sasquatch, let’s get you dried off and into bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts!
> 
> http://twistedtalesofthebunker.tumblr.com


End file.
